throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Salas
Leah Salas (also known as in japanese yaoi novel) (born Leana Joyce Salas in 1955) is a Filipino-Japanese writer of Tagalog-Japanese age difference novels. She is the author of bestselling novels too many. She is the aunt of actor Paul Salas. Television/Movie Television and Film Jinko Kitazawa has written novels which were later adapted to TV series/TV movie, film and drama cd. Bibliography Leah Salas 'Belen Publishers' *Araw at Gabi (pocketbook) (Bewildered Pocketbooks) *Hilig at Walang Higit Pang mga Negatibong sa Kamay serye *Imitation Prince (pocketbook) *Maramot series (Makatas Joying Pocketbooks) *Sakim ay Tiyak sa Mata (novel) 'Formaloza Publishing Inc' *Kasunduan ng Mga Monochrome series (Love Lust Fuego) *Kuko ng Glasswork (novel) (Your Heart Romance) *Naikot na Mapaniwalain (novel) (Your Heart Romance) *Sakim ay Tiyak sa Mata (novel) (Butterscotch Books) 'Lifebooks' *Amin ng Mga Bukas-Makalawa (novel) (Sanary Nobela) *Glass Kasapakat ng Buwan series (Sanary Nobela) *Naibigan Ba Pati, Tulad Din Pag-Ibig (novel) (Sanary Nobela) 'Kananu Book Press' *Anuman Mawala Mo ang Kahit na (novel) (Pagsira Novels) *At Hindi Malumanay series (Honey Romantic Harmony Novels) *Hinihintay ko Para sa Parehong Boses (novel) (Pagsira Novels) *Rin Sapat na Kiss sa Paningin Mga (novel) (Pagsira Pangkabataan romansa club Novels) 'Manila Broadcasting Company' *Hagdanan sa Matanda (DZRH) *Magical Kiss (Nangako ng Pagmamahal) (DZRH) *Salbaheng Romantiko (radio series) (DZRH) 'Masedo Inc' *Matigas ang Ulo Pagkahilig (novel) (Majestic Novel) 'Wattpad' *Anuman Mawala Mo ang Kahit na: Wattpad Version *Matigas ang Ulo Pagkahilig: Wattpad Version *Naibigan Ba Pati, Tulad Din Pag-Ibig: Wattpad Version *Rin Sapat na Kiss sa Paningin Mga: Wattpad Version Jinko Kitazawa 'Core Magazine' *Renai no Theory (Drap Comics) 'Futami Shobo' *Ashita mo Kyushin (Charade Bunko) 'Hakusensha' *Collection Blue (Hanamaru Bunko) *Dakedo Unmei Janai (Hanamaru Bunko) *Damasaretai series (Hanamaru Bunko) *Dekiteiru series (Hanamaru Bunko) *Himitsu de Dekita Bokura no Gakuen (Hanamaru Bunko) *Houkago series (Hanamaru Bunko) *Itoshisa wa Tsumi Janai (Hanamaru Bunko) *Kuchidzuke no Houshuu (Hanamaru Bunko) *Memai no Yoru (Hanamaru Bunko) *News na Koidakara (Hanamaru Bunko) *Suitei Koibito (Hanamaru Bunko) *Yubisaki series (Hanamaru Bunko) 'Gentosha' *Ai de Mitashite Kusari wo Tsukete (Rutile Bunko) *Amakute Gouman (Rutile Bunko) *Amai Tsumi no Kakera series (Rutile Bunko reprint edition) *Futashika na Silhouette (Rutile Bunko) *Hajimari no Netsu wo Oboeteru (Rutile Bunko) *Hakoniwa Sweet Drops (Lynx Romance) *Hitoku no Hana (Lynx Romance) *Himitsu yori Gouin (Rutile Bunko) *Ikimo Dekinai Kurai (Lynx Romance) *Itoshisa no Kesshou (Lynx Romance) *Kagi series (Lynx Romance) *Kiwadoi Kake series (Lynx Romance, later print into Rutile Bunko L) *Kimi Dake ni Boku wa Midasareru (Rutile Bunko) *Kimi Nanka Hoshikunai (Rutile Bunko) *Konya mo Jirettai (Rutile Comics) *Kotobanante Iranai (Lynx Romance) *Kuchidzuke to Uso to Koigokoro (Lynx Romance) *Mata Kimi wo Suki ni Naru (Lynx Romance) *Mabataki to Kiss to Kusari (Lynx Romance) *Oboresouna Regret series (Rutile Bunko) *Rule series (Lynx Romance) *Ryakudatsu no Method (Lynx Romance) *Sasayaka na Kanshou (Lynx Romance) *Shuumatsu series (Lynx Romance) *Sokubaku wa Yoru no Shizuku series (Rutile Bunko) *Sokokara wa Netsujou (Lynx Romance) *Tori series (Lynx Romance) *Tsuioku no Ame (Lynx Romance) *Yubisaki wa Yoru wo Kanaderu (Lynx Romance) *Yuuwaku wo Hitokakera (Lynx Romance) 'Kadokawa Shoten' *Yokubou no Vector series (Rudy Bunko) *Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai series (Rudy Bunko reprint edition) *Fujitsu na Kuchibiru (Rudy Bunko) *Binetsu series (Rudy Bunko) 'Leaf Shuppan' *Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai series (Leaf Novels) *Koi Yori Hageshiku series (Leaf Novels) 'Outou Shobou' *Amai Tsumi no Kakera series (Eclips Romance) *Fushidarana Junjou (Eclips Romance) *kiss ni niteiru (Eclips Romance) *Koibito Shigan (Fudge Novels) *Honki no Shoumei (Eclips Romance) *Nakasetai no Mo Koigokoro (Eclips Romance) 'Shogakukan' *Manazashi ni Yubi wo Karamete series (Palette Bunko) Category:Filipino women writers Category:Filipino people of Japanese descent Category:Filipino novelists Category:Tagalog-language writers Category:Living people Category:1955 births